Second Generation
by Destiny999421
Summary: Hazard is preparing to step out of the shadows and into the gaze of the digital world. Could this spell disaster for Takeid and his friends? PG-13 for some cussing.
1. Death

RIKA: YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT TO HIM?! *Grabs a knife*  
  
Me: Uh...Please don't hurt me ;_____; *Turns to audience* Welcome to the little slice of psychosis called my first attempt at a Tamer fanfic. NO FLAMIN' PLEASE! Just read and review kupos ^__^!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Black Claw!" Shouted the gigantic mutant-type digimon as he gathered a ball of black energy in his hands. The orb began growing quickly; the Tamer knew he was running out of time and would soon be out of options as well. He had to act fast.  
  
"I will not let you hurt my friends, Devitamamon! I'll kill you even if it means I die with you!" Cried the voices of Takato Matsuda and Guilmon in unison as their biomerged form, Gallantmon, flew towards the evil digimon. Gallantmon was aimed directly for the sphere of darkness in his opponent's open palms.  
  
"Gallantmon, wait! He's too strong for us!" Shouted Takato's best friend, Henry Wong, as his biomerged companion continued at a breakneck speed towards the vile being that threatened the safety of his friends and family. Despite Henry's cries of warning, however; Takato as Gallantmon just flew onward, desperate to put an end to Devitamamon's evil.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Cried Gallantmon as he flew directly into the now massive sphere of dark energy.  
  
It was said later that the explosion created from the combination of these two behemoth forces could be heard a mile away from the battle. However, there was one sound alone that was heard by everyone even over the roar of the flames ignited by the two megas' attacks, Takato's screams.  
  
Henry and Rika watched in horror as the goggleheaded Tamer was expelled from the flames at an incredible speed; followed by his partner digimon a split second later.  
  
"TAKATO!" Rika screamed as he fell from the core of the explosion and plummeted towards the ground. A moment later, both Takato and Guilmon slammed into the grassy field they had been fighting on with a sickening thud. Takato's blood began to flow slowly out from underneath him. Rika ran to him with Henry following closely, tears flowing uninhibited down her rosy cheeks as she reached her fallen lover.  
  
"Is...he...g...gone?" Takato asked, his voice weaker than a whisper and his life fading fast. Henry nodded sadly, confirming that Takato's death would not be in vain and that Devitamamon had been reduced to data. Takato smiled weakly. "Bri...Guil...to...me..." Henry complied with the request quickly and brought the battered red dinosaur to his Tamer.  
  
"Tha...nk...you..." Takato said with an intense amount of effort as blood flowed down from his messy brown hair, staining it a deep shade of crimson.  
  
They say that before you die, your entire life flashes in front of your eyes in one massive memory recall. For the dying Gogglehead, this moment was triggered when he looked into the sobbing eyes of the red-haired twenty- year-old woman that was leaning over him. He saw it all again, every memory he had since the night before Guilmon was created. It all began with that dream that they were fighting, a dream that became reality soon after Guilmon became real.  
  
Despite the rocky start, Rika and Takato's relationship changed from enemies to companions, then to friends, and eventually they became something more, something far deeper and meaningful that just the friendship of two allies. They became lovers.  
  
Around the time he entered the seventh grade seven years ago, the world needed help from the digital world again, which was what allowed Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon access back into the real world. The day of the grand reunion between the Tamers and their partners, something changed between Rika and Takato.  
  
It was a small change at first but by the time that Rika transferred to Takato's high school two years later, it blossomed into a love neither one could have ever imagined. Some could say that it was destiny that had brought the two fifteen-year-old then, twenty-year-old now adults together. Those same people could also say that it was Takato's Matsuki's destiny to die in this battle.  
  
"Ri...ka..." He said softly, his words soft as a whisper now because of the ever-decreasing amount of strength he had. "I...lo...ve...you..." With his last breath escaping his bloodstained lips, his body went limp and he died, his partner disintegrating into data at the same moment.  
  
Takato's last words slowly seeped into her mind, burning themselves onto her memory, making absolutely sure that she would never forget him.  
  
"Ta...TAKATO!" Cried Rika as the realization that he was truly dead slowly sank in. She just knelt there over top of his chest, tears flowing freely for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
I heard mom cry the name out in her sleep again, the nightmare of that night still haunting her even now. She had had the nightmare off and on for as long as I could remember and I would often hear her cry out that name in the middle of the night, still grieving his death. I suppose that things would have been different if he was still here but I really can't say for sure because I never knew him. One thing was for sure though, if he were still here, she would be happy now. Not sad like she always was.  
  
I looked at the picture on my nightstand, wondering what he was like. I had heard a myriad of things about him from everyone who knew him but that still didn't tell me who he really was because I had never met him for myself. Something inside, however, told me that he was a good person. After all why would mom have loved him if he weren't a good person?  
  
'Who were you really, Takato? I wish I could have met you at least once because then I might have been able to see why you did what you did, dad.' I thought before I rolled back over to sleep, desperately needing it because of a test in Math tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Are you up yet, Takeid?! You're going to be late for school again!" Shouted my mom from downstairs, immediately snapping me out of the oh-so- pleasant dream I had been having.  
  
'SHIT! I overslept again!' I thought as I hurried out of bed so fast that I stumbled and fell headfirst onto the floor. I ran into the bathroom, showering and dressing as fast as I could so I would have enough time to run to school.  
  
"Blackguilmon, it's time to go!" I said as I grabbed my backpack, D-Arc and the pair of yellow-rimmed goggles that my mother had given to me five years ago when I was ten. She said it was the only thing that dad had with him at all times besides his D-Arc.  
  
Everyone said that I was the spitting image of my dad, the same brown hair, same goofy smile, and the same stupid clumsiness. It had always made me nervous when people would talk about me and how I was so much like him. It just felt weird to be compared to someone I didn't even know.  
  
My partner climbed off the bed where he had been sleeping and stretched his black arms, yawning loudly. He looked like my dad's partner, Guilmon, except that instead of being red and white, he was black and blue. The hazard sign on his chest was white however.  
  
After I made sure that I had everything that I would need for the day and that Blackguilmon would not be hungry for a while, I set off in a run for my school, my partner following closely behind.  
  
"Takeidmon? Do you think that we could get some bread from grandma and grandpa after school?" My partner asked as we rounded a corner and continued, desperately trying to reach West Shinjuku Junior High before I would become late.  
  
"Sure thing. I'm sure they'll be willing to give you some bread." I said as we ran up the final hill before we reached the school. "I'll be out during lunch so just play around with the others until I come back, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Takeidmon. But can we fight a little?" He asked before he ran over to the rest of the digimon who would be waiting for their partners to get out of school.  
  
"I guess. But make sure you play nicely." I finished before I walked inside.  
  
"Takeid! You missed it! I beat Garret down like a small dog in cards! I BEAT HIM FOR ONCE!" Called my good friend, Matt Akiyama, from down the hall as he saw me enter the building.  
  
"You just got lucky. I've still beaten you nine times out of the last ten." Said the ever-cocky Barrett Lee as he scratched his head, continually claiming that Matt had just gotten lucky instead of that he was actually learning to play. However, the fact still remained that Matt was getting good, good enough to start being somewhat of a challenge to me.  
  
"Are you guys still playing? You're going to be sorry when Ms. Aria gives you detention for being late to class." Said the girl who I had had a secret crush on since I was in elementary school, Jeni Lee. She was Barrett's twin sister but was the complete opposite of her twin brother. Instead of being a cocky jerk to most people like her brother, she was kind, considerate, and beautiful.  
  
Just seeing her was enough to make me wave and smile like an idiot. She flashed a smile that made my fourteen-year-old heart melt instantly but I prayed that I was not blushing. Matt and Barrett would never let me hear the end of it if they saw me with a stupid blush on my face.  
  
The bell for first period rang so we rushed into the classroom and sat down, the three of us joking around while we nervously awaited Ms. Aria and the Math test that would be coming with her. It was just another usual day for me and the rest of Shinjuku. At least it was right now anyways.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Me: So what'd ya'll think about it? Please review and I'll try to update soon kupos.  
  
Rika: *Shouting from the distance* YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL FIND YOU IF IT TAKES ALL WEEK!!!!! YOUR BLOOD WILL STAIN THIS CARPET!!!!!  
  
Me: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE MMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peace ya'll. 


	2. Warning

Me: Hey guys, I'm back for chapter 2 and I plan to have some serious fun with this. To all of you who reviewed, thanks. It's really good to know someone actually likes reading what I write.  
  
Rika: *clears throat*  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Runs off into the distance*  
  
Rika: Come back here you wussy!  
  
Me: Well I've got something big planned for this story so just sit back and enjoy the show kupos. ^_^  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sovereign, Antylamon and I have finished our rounds in this sector." Said the small, auburn haired woman as she and the massive ex-Deva kneeled before the massive dragon. "We report no trouble in the area besides a feud amongst a group of Gazimon."  
  
"Good. Has there been any news from the other sectors?" Asked the clear dragon who hovered in the clouds above them with lightning coursing along his body.  
  
"None, lord. However, Suzie and I came upon a piece of information that we think you should hear." Replied Suzie's partner as she rose to her feet, the human woman standing beside her also rising. "There have been rumors among some of the younger digimon of a shadow that is lurking throughout this sector, lord Azulongmon."  
  
"What kind of a shadow? Is it a digimon or human?" Questioned Azulongmon as he descended down towards them so he could talk with them a little more personally.  
  
"According to the information we have been receiving from the digimon living on the fringes of the Digital Desert, it is both a human and a digimon." Suzie answered as she climbed onto her partner's shoulder. "They say that it is a human man traveling with a digimon and that they keep annihilating ultimates for the data."  
  
"A data seeker, hmm? Has there been any confirmed accounts of how many digimon have been destroyed yet or is it still an unknown number?"  
  
"So far we know of seven ultimates that have been reduced to data then absorbed but nothing is for certain." Antylamon replied.  
  
"Keep me updated." Azulongmon finished as he rose back into the clouds. "Meet here again in forty-eight hours."  
  
"Yes, Sovereign." Answered the two in unison as they readied themselves to return to the real world for some rest before their next patrol in Baihumon's sector.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Exhausted from the tiring day of school, I sat down against the tree near where Blackguilmon and the others usually played. I was nearly flattened when the black digimon ran up to me and decide to greet me by pouncing on me. I grunted as Blackguilmon accidentally slammed into me with his full weight.  
  
"Sorry, Takeidmon." He said, climbing off of me and standing up to his full height. "Mamamon wants us to go to the store and pick up some fishes for dinner." I smiled at how my partner attached mon to every human name he knew, giving that human a digimon's name. Mom said that it was one of the traits that both my father's partner and mine shared which made some sense to me. After all, everyone said I was the spitting image of my dad so why wouldn't my digimon be like his?  
  
"Hey Takeid! We leavin' this dump or not?" Called Barret as he and Matt emerged from the front doors of our school, their rookie-leveled partners, Barret's Deiomon and Matt's Cystemon, running up to greet them.  
  
"You ready to go Blackguilmon?" I asked my friend as I stood up from the ground and brushed off my baggy jean shorts and green plaid button-up shirt.  
  
"Yes! Bread store, here we come!" He answered merrily, patiently waiting for the time when he would be able to eat a behemoth amount of bread from my grandparent's bread shop.  
  
'Let's just hope what happened last time doesn't happen this time...' I thought silently as we walked over to Barret, Matt and their digimon. The memory of that last trip to the bread shop still brought back a smile to my face but not to the woman who nearly had a nervous breakdown. Blackguilmon and I had gone into the shop and decided to help grandpa and grandma cook the bread for a while but we both got covered in flour when a bag broke over us. A customer walked in at that moment and, because she had seen my dad and Guilmon, thought that we were ghosts. That sent her into a fit of hysteria that ended up with her seeing a shrink for about six months. I guess it was understandable though because I'm fourteen now and, although I don't think so, everyone says that I am almost a clone of my dad besides the clothes.  
  
"So I was thinkin'-"Barret said.  
  
"Are you okay?! Did it hurt you?! Someone get a doctor, quick!" Matt exclaimed loudly before bursting into a fit of laughter that even Barret eventually joined in on.  
  
"You've gotten better, I'll give you that." He said before continuing with what he was about to say before Matt shut him up quickly. "Now like I was sayin', I was thinkin' that maybe we should do something next week, something big because of how long we have for break."  
  
"Good idea but what? We've got four weeks off starting Saturday so there are plenty of options, you know?" Matt replied as his machine type partner sat down on his shoulder.  
  
"Well uh...eheheheh...I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. Momentai."  
  
"Momentai? Why do you always use that saying as a cop out when you're going to look stupid?"  
  
"Hey I got it! Let's go to the digital world for a week!" I shouted out, not intending for my voice to be so loud but it came out as nearly a yell.  
  
"Hmm...it might work..." Barret said, scratching his head as he thought about the idea. "Yeah! Mom and dad should be willing to let us go cause we haven't been there since the last time we had to go with mom to put flowers on Leomon's grave so if mom and dad say yes, we'll have a whole week without a chaperone!"  
  
"I'll go ahead and ask mom about it tonight and you two ask your folks. With any luck, we'll be in the digital world next week!" I replied happily.  
  
We talked about what adventures we might have in the digital world for the next ten minutes while we walked onward, Blackguilmon and Deiomon playing tag while Cystemon rested on Matt's shoulder. As soon as we reached the intersection to the street I needed to get on to get to the store, I waved them both goodbye and began walking towards my grandparent's bread shop with Blackguilmon.  
  
A few minutes later, we reached the small bread shop, my partner's mouth instantly watering as he smelled freshly baked bread inside.  
  
"FOOD!" He said as he rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Wait! We can't go in like that, you don't know if that's for sale yet." I told him as I quickly grabbed hold of him to push him back away from the mound of fresh bread that was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Grandpa! Grandma! It's me!"  
  
"Is that my favorite grandson I hear?" Asked Grandpa Matsuda as he stepped in from the alley where he had been taking care of the trash.  
  
"Good to know I'm number one on a one person list." I answered with a smile. Meanwhile, Blackguilmon continued eyeing the small mountain of bread, patiently waiting for an okay to devour the whole pile.  
  
"Don't worry, boy. Have all you want." Grandpa told him, instantly making a huge smile rise to my partner's face as he rushed into the kitchen, intent on eating every piece of bread there. "Good to see that he hasn't lost his appetite."  
  
"Honey, who is it?" Called my grandma from the storefront of the building as she continued her work at the register. After all it was their busiest time of the day.  
  
"It's Takeid, dear!" Grandpa answered nicely. "How are you doing, Takeid? Is everybody treating you good?"  
  
"Everything's fine, grandpa. How's the bread business?"  
  
"Just like a good loaf, it always seems to rise." This brought a good chuckle from me that he joined in on a moment later. I always liked how grandpa compared life to bread because he always seemed to have a good outlook on his life. "How is your mother?"  
  
"Mom's doing good." I said, lying because I didn't want to have to remind Grandpa of his son's death. "Barret, Matt, and I are planning on asking all of our folks tonight if we can go to the digital world next week because it's a break."  
  
If he could tell I was lying, he didn't let on that he knew anything. "That sounds like it'll be fun."  
  
"I'm just hoping mom says yes."  
  
"Hmm...I think I know why you came here today." He said, gesturing with his thumb to the black dinosaur that was simply stuffing himself with a massive load of bread. I nodded with a smile; Blackguilmon's eating habits were always humorous except to whoever had to pay his bill. "I'll give you a full pack for him tonight then."  
  
"Thanks, grandpa." I answered.  
  
"Phane coo, gwahndmon!" My partner called from the kitchen, his mouth full of bread.  
  
"No problem, Blackguilmon." Grandpa replied as he walked over to him and scratched his head behind the ears. Blackguilmon always loved it when people scratched him.  
  
Five minutes later, we left the store after saying hi to grandma and loading up a bag full of bread for my partner to feast on later. It was getting close to five o'clock right now and the sun was beginning to sink on the horizon, headed for the other side of the world. Mom would be expecting us in about an hour and I still had to grab some fish for dinner so I quickened my pace towards the market. All of the sudden, my digivice began beeping, the signal that a bio-emergence was taking place somewhere in the city. The tracking device built into it showed that it was somewhere east of where we were right now.  
  
"Time to go to work, boy!" I said to him. He nodded and we broke into a dead run, headed for Shinjuku park because of where the signal was pointing. In less than four minutes, we reached the park and the bio- emerged digimon showed up on my radar in the direction of the stone building the original Guilmon lived in.  
  
The fog that always appeared at a bio-emergence had already descended down upon the forest, making it harder to find the digimon that had come through. We were close to him now; the radar in my digivice was going crazy to tell us that we neared our target. One thing was for sure though; he was not in Guilmon's old hideout.  
  
"Twin Sickles!" Shouted a voice from above us as the owner of that voice launched two energy waves at my partner and I. We ducked just in time to see a pair of red energy blades shoot past us and slice through a few trees a little further away in the park. In the sky, the digimon who had attacked us descended through the fog and into our range of vision.  
  
I quickly checked his information as Blackguilmon began running towards where it looked like he would land. "Snimon, a vaccine insect-type digimon. Champion level. His special attack is twin sickles." I read aloud so Blackguilmon could hear the information. My partner nodded with a smile as he realized what it meant in terms of an attack strategy.  
  
"Dragon's Tail!" My partner cried out, leaping into the air and spinning around like Terriermon did. He slammed his tail into Snimon's face, sending the insect back in the air a few feet and putting a massive bruise on the left side of its face.  
  
Snimon growled loudly in pain as he rushed down at my partner in the hopes of slamming into him. Blackguilmon easily avoided the charge and dodged the insect digimon, laughing as he accidentally slammed into a line of trees at the edge of the clearing where they were fighting.  
  
"Blackguilmon! Stop playing around and send him home!" I called out, not caring to mess around with the wild one anymore. Blackguilmon nodded, his face becoming serious again as he ran towards the area Snimon had crashed in.  
  
"Dark Side Flames!" My partner shouted, a sphere of violet fire forming in his fanged mouth. The sphere rocketed out at Snimon and slammed into his chest with full force, creating a hole right through the center of it. Snimon burst into data immediately.'  
  
Because it was not right to just kill digimon for their data, Blackguilmon and I had made an agreement that he could only absorb a third of the digimon he destroyed. Since he had been allowed to absorb the digimon prior to Snimon, the data left behind by the champion simply dissipated into the air and returned to the Digital World.  
  
"Good job, Guil!" I said as he ran back to me. He smiled; happy that he had made me proud but even if he had failed at his rookie stage, there was no way we could have lost. After all, it was impossible for a champion to beat a mega and since Blackguilmon and I had been able to bio-merge for three years now, that power was always at our disposal.  
  
"Takeidmon, can I have some bread right now?" He asked me, casting longing glances at my backpack.  
  
"Sure thing, boy." I replied as I handed him a loaf, scratching his ears before I realized that something was not right. "I FORGOT TO GET THE FISH!" We ran off immediately, hoping to get the meal before it got too late and mom began wondering where we were.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ultimate in front of them burst into data and was quickly absorbed by the man's digimon partner. The man smiled; a little more data then they would be able to return to the real world and to the life he had missed out on for too long. It did not matter to him that he was slaughtering innocent digimon for the sole purpose of absorbing their data; his only thought was finally returning home.  
  
"Hazard? Do you think they still remember us?" Asked his partner as he and the man sat down on the grass beneath them.  
  
"I don't know." Hazard replied, patting his partner's head. "I hope so and I'm pretty sure that they do but nothing's certain anymore. After all, it has been fifteen years..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Me: So what'd ya think about it?  
  
Rika: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THOUGHT ABOUT IT!  
  
Me: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *Runs away*  
  
Please review it and I'll try to update it soon kupos. PEACE! 


	3. Departure

Me: Hey all, I'm back for another installment of this lunacy I call a fanfic.  
  
Rika: Don't forget about me!  
  
Me: Why in God's name did I not lock her in the mental hospital when I had a chance?! To everyone who reviewed, thanx and I hope that you continue to do so.  
  
Now to Marshmellow and SSB, I'm just telling you right now to not make any conclusions about Hazard. There's much more than meets the eye right now. ^  
^  
  
Thanx, enjoy the fic, and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You want me? Then come and get me!" Taunted the massive human-like digimon as he bared his claws, ready to destroy the champion-leveled Tuskmon that had attacked him and his friends. There was no way that Tuskmon would win and the green dinosaur-type knew it far too well. However, the one who he had attacked was not going to let him walk out of the battle alive.  
  
"Slamming Tusk!" Roared Tuskmon as he charged towards his opponent, hoping to get lucky and impale him. The three-eyed digimon standing in front of him merely smiled a mischievous smile and then leapt into the air right before Tuskmon could attack.  
  
"Double Impact!" Shouted the three-eyed demon as he flew over Tuskmon. The black clad digimon fired a round from his sawed-off shotgun down at Tuskmon, instantly reducing him to data. Beelzemon smiled as he landed on his feet and then reverted back to his rookie form, Impmon.  
  
"Great job, Impmon!" Ai cheered as the devilish little digimon walked back to the younger of his twin Tamers. Impmon flashed a confident smile as he sat down next to t he 20-year-old man who had become a Tamer at the age of 3 along with his sister, Mako. They had broken the mold on what it meant to be a Tamer because they were the first people to ever have the same digimon as a partner.  
  
Four years ago, when the twins turned 16, they and Impmon left for the Digital World and together they started the first permanent human colony in the Digital World. Other Tamers and humans soon followed them and now, only four short years since its creation, more than 10,000 humans and digimon resided in what they had affectionately named "Imp City."  
  
"Guys! You've got to come quick! There's a message from Zhuquiamon and he says that it's a matter of utmost and immediate importance!" Mako said as she rode up on a specially made motorcycle that she had designed herself. Even though she and her brother were constantly busy running the city, Mako had become an inventor and was well known for her revolutionary machinery in both worlds.  
  
"Well then why are we standing around here? Let's go see what that flaming Big Bird wants." Impmon answered in his usual sarcastic tone. Ai just smiled as he climbed on the back of the bike, their partner doing the same.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Please, mom. I swear I'll clean the entire house from top to bottom if you let me go with them just this once." I pleaded as I cleaned away the dishes from the table and hurriedly washed them before sitting back down with her and Renamon. "Barret and Matt will be there with both Deiomon and Cystemon so it'll be more than safe for us. After all, not even Zhuquiamon himself is strong enough to take on the three of us bio-merged and then be able to walk away with his data in tact."  
  
I could see that mom was turning the idea over in her head, contemplating whether or not she should let me go and whether or not I was old enough to go alone. I didn't know why she worried so much; I was 14 so it wasn't like I could not handle myself. She knew how strong my friends and I were because Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, and Justimon had tested each of us individually in a fight. In the test, it was all of the adults versus one of us at a time and, in every battle to date, we had always won.  
  
However, there was one opponent that I was still waiting for a fight with, Beelzemon. My dad was the only Tamer to have ever beaten him in a one on one match so that meant I had to beat him by myself as well. Otherwise, I would never be as good as dad.  
  
"You do not need to worry, Rika. After, Takeid has become a teenager." Renamon said, adding plenty of sarcastic emphasis on how I was in the trouble age group. I smiled innocently, all the while praying silently that mom wouldn't remember all the fun Barret, Matt, and I had had, especially a particularly nasty run in with the cops last year.  
  
Mom closed her eyes and ran a hand through the fiery red hair that fell a little past her shoulders. Slowly but surely a smile emerged on her face, a sign that she was resigning from this talk and that I was going to the Digital World next week.  
  
"You can go but under one condition, if I get an e-mail from Ai or Mako saying you three have been causing trouble, you'll be grounded the rest of the break." Mom answered.  
  
"THANKS!" I cried out happily, hugging her before I rushed off to my room to call my two best friends and tell them the good news.  
  
I quickly dialed the number for Barret's house, hoping that his parents were as trusting as mom was. On the end of my bed, Blackguilmon was snoring lightly, lost in the world where dreams ruled over reality. 'I hope he doesn't start another fire.' I thought silently, remembering how he had accidentally set my bed aflame last week while snoring with his mouth open.  
  
"Hello?" Said Barret's mom, Jeri Wong, as she picked up the phone at her and Henry's condominium.  
  
"Is Barret home?" I asked, nervously tapping my fingers on the table in front of me where the cradle for the mobile phone I was using sat.  
  
"Why yes he is, Takeid." She answered cheerfully before calling for the older of her twin children. "How is Rika?" According to mom, she and Jeri had become good friends after the defeat of the D-Reaper and had stayed that way since.  
  
"Mom's doing great. She's got another out of town photo shoot scheduled for the end of the month so she's been getting ready for it." Grandma Rumiko had started mom in modeling like her around the time she turned fifteen, three years before I was born. Mom said her mom thought that just because she was a Tamer did not mean she could not be beautiful as well. Mom had stayed in the business since then and was now one of the most sought after models around.  
  
"That sounds like fun. Say hi to her for me would you?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. Wong." I heard Barret's mom had him the phone and then walk off. "What's happening Takeid?" Barret asked as he got on the other end.  
  
"Please tell me they said yes, okay psycho?" I prayed aloud.  
  
"It's official! BMT is goin' to the Digi World!"  
  
"Hell yeah baby!" I shouted far louder than I had intended to. Besides Barret bursting into a fit of roaring laughter and my mom yelling my name out, the shout woke up Blackguilmon in alarm and, because he rolled sideways, he accidentally fell to the ground beside my bed. "Crap, just a sec Barret." I put down the phone and walked over to my partner who pulling himself up off the ground.  
  
"Is everything alright Takeidmon?" Blackguilmon asked, still in a daze from his slumber and smacking his head into the wooden flooring of my bedroom.  
  
"Everything's fine, boy. Sorry about that." I replied as I helped him back up onto my bed where he promptly went back to his snoring. "Goodnight, Blackguilmon."  
  
To make sure I did not wake him again, I slid open the door that led to our garden from my room and headed outside with the phone in hand then shut the door back. The moon cast soft rays of silver down into the garden, reflected beautifully of the waters of our lily-covered pond. There was a slight breeze blowing from the west, causing the blooming cherry blossom trees to shudder and their blossoms to twist about lazily. I smiled as I just looked out into the garden for a moment, in a small state of euphoria by the untamed magnificence that lay before me.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a familiar voice brought me back to the reality that surrounded me. "Are you asleep again?!" Barret shouted into the phone, snapping me back awake.  
  
"Sorry. Just doing some work." I answered. "You said BMT so that means that Matt's parents said it was cool as well, right?" Across the garden, a cherry blossom fell from the tree and drifted slowly down towards our pond, creating an incredible show as it spun down as if performing an unknown ballet.  
  
"Yep. We'll finish off the details tomorrow in fourth period and lunch so I'll just talk to ya' in Mr. Kaijou's class." He finished before hanging up. I turned my attention back to the moonlit garden after turning off the phone, letting the gentle breeze and the moon's radiance relax my body and mind after the stress that came today.  
  
A slight change in the temperature of the air around me and a small shifting of the wind alerted me of a foreign presence nearby. I could feel a pair of eyes casting their rock-hard gaze upon my back, staring me down like a predator about to strike its prey. It would be unnerving if I had not become to her usual method of entrance whenever I looked to be absorbed in my own thoughts.  
  
"Is something a matter, Renamon?" I asked without turning to confirm that she was the one standing behind me. A nearly soundless sigh greeted my ears, a sigh that only she heaved so softly, and another sign of her presence. We knew each other too well.  
  
The fox-like digimon stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to me, a tired and worn look on her face. It was clear something was bothering her, nagging at her heart and mind continuously and preventing her from finding any measure of rest.  
  
"Takeid... there is something that I need to talk to you about honestly..." She whispered as she surveyed the garden, watching her reflection as it moved silently across the ripples of the water. I nodded silently, remembering the last time we had had one of these conversations. The only time Renamon came to me out of the blue like this was when I made a decision that made her uneasy or whenever she felt that I needed to know something about my father.  
  
"Let me take a guess. It has something to do with the Digital World, right?" I replied, lowering my voice to a whisper as well in case my mother had not yet gone to bed. These conversations were for Renamon and I alone and it was going to stay that way as long as it could.  
  
She nodded, fixing her stare toward me. I stared back, gazing deeply into her icy blue eyes, wordlessly watching the intensity that burned behind those eyes. 'There has been a murmur traveling through that the dimension and it has reached my ears." She answered. "A shadow has been tormenting the digimon as of late, a data-seeker that has been destroying champion and ultimate levels then devouring their data without a second thought. However, why I feel you need to know about this is that according to the whisper that I have heard is because the survivors are saying it is both a human and digimon committing these odious crimes. Thus, they believe it is a rouge Tamer and his partner but nothing is for sure, yet."  
  
"I understand." I responded almost noiselessly, getting her meaning immediately. "You are worried because if he is rouge like mom once was, he might be willing to fight us and then we might have to destroy his partner."  
  
She blinked slowly, a sign that I was correct. "Try to avoid him if you can but if you must fight, try to do it without anything stronger than Destramon. If you do fight, spare him as much as possible."  
  
"Yes, Sensei." I replied, calling her the name that I had begun calling her back when she privately taught me how to fight when I was a young child before I had become a Tamer. Mom was not around much back then because of the photo shoots so Renamon had showed me how to stand up for myself when I needed to.  
  
She turned her piercing gaze back to the garden. "One more thing, Takeid. Come back safely."  
  
I did not say a word. I knew that if I were to die like dad did, mom would not be able to recover again. That was why I had made a solemn oath at my father's grave when I became a Tamer that I would be the one to bury mom, not the other way around. I promised him that I would live a long life and when mom did pass on, I would let her find peace beside him at the same gravesite.  
  
"Good night, my son." Renamon finished as she stood back up before phasing out of the area for her evening walk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next two days passed at what felt like a snails' pace yet finally the day came; the day that my friends and I would begin our journey to prove that we were true Tamers.  
  
I dressed quickly but wisely, wearing a pair of baggy blue jean shorts and a white T-shirt underneath a long-sleeved plaid shirt. I slid on a pair of white ankle socks and then my old, tattered tennis shoes that had served me well for many a battle then finally put on my father's old goggles and let them hang around my neck.  
  
I smiled to mom and Renamon as I grabbed the backpack full of food they had made for Blackguilmon and I and then I left, my partner following.  
  
"'Bout time you two showed up. We were about to leave without ya'." Barret said as Blackguilmon and I arrived at the portal that we were going to leave through. It was near the Hypnos building were Mr. Yamaki still worked as an overseer of bio-emergences.  
  
"Yeah and then I'd have kicked your butt from here to America." I retorted.  
  
"Ladies, try to keep it civil." Matt finished. Barret and I both gave him a death glare that made him start sweating but it was just banter between friends. "Well, the Digital World awaits us."  
  
I nodded. "Let's do this." We strode confidently into the digital field, our partners beside us.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hazard, everything is as you asked it to be." The digimon said as he returned to his master.  
  
"Good, inform me when our next target approaches." He replied, watching the valley below him with a gaze harder than the steel that his right arm was made of.  
  
Five minutes later, the digimon returned, a look of malevolence upon its fanged mouth. "It is here."  
  
Hazard balled his hands into fists, the layers of steel and electrical wiring they were made of glimmering brightly in the afternoon sun. As always, a constant surge of electricity pulsated through Hazard's body, creating an illusion that lighting was surging behind his eyes. He smiled, his grin neither human nor inhuman either, a hybrid between the two. "It's time to play."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Me: Well there's Chapter 3 for ya'. Like I said, there's much more to Hazard than you might think.  
  
Rika: I still hate you you know that?  
  
Me: Yes and I know you want to kill me but like the saying goes: People in hell want ice water and Michael Jackson wants to be a white chick.  
  
Rika: Damn you.  
  
Me: Well I hoped you enjoyed it folks. I'll update soon so please read and review. 


	4. Hazard

Me: HELLO! I'm back finally after one LOOOOOONNNNGGGGG week of TAKS, major tests, and two projects but it's all good. After all, there's only one more month till summer time baby!  
  
Rika: And I thought Takato was an imbecile.  
  
Me: *Holds up an UMP Carbine* You're really starting to get on my nerves and now that I have a little bit more ammo, you're not that threatening.  
  
Rika: Oh yeah? *Turns into Sakuyamon*  
  
Me: Oh $h^t.  
  
Well here's chapter number 4 everyone. REVIEW! FOR GOD'S SAKE MAN REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Brothers! We must take action against this vile fiend immediately and crush him with all the fury of the four Sovereign!" Roared Zhuquiamon as he hovered above the massive hole where the Light of Digivolution glowed ever brightly. "This data-seeking scum is the true representation of what those Tamers are to our world! Destroy him and his partner then we will send a message to all the humans in this world that they have to respect us and honor our world and its inhabitants!"  
  
Instead of a response coming from Azulongmon, the wisest of the Four, Ebonwumon was the first to issue a counter-argument. "Have you lost all of your reasoning?! If we were to kill this human, then what's to say that the Tamers won't decide to dissolve the HD agreement and turn against us in full revolt?" The left of his two heads asked. "You and I know that although we Sovereign are the strongest single digimon in this realm, if the bio-merged guardians thought that we were their enemy, we would be reduced to data before you could say digivolution."  
  
"Well put, Ebonwumon." The white tiger Sovereign, Baihumon, said as he rested on his haunches. "We cannot afford to destroy what little peace there is between the humans and digimon right now. We have already sent delegates to the data-seeker in hopes of reasoning with him but he has destroyed all three of them so we will resort to a more forceful approach."  
  
At this, Azulongmon descended from the clouds into the area. "I agree, Baihumon. However, since this is a Tamer we are dealing with, I purpose we use a Tamer and his or her partner to contend with them. Make sure that the humans know we are not against them by any means of the word."  
  
"For once, Azulongmon, you and I are speaking the same language. And I already had someone in mind." Zhuquiamon replied, his voice dripping with mischievousness. "Beelzemon!"  
  
"What?! You want that psychotic maniac to fight a data-seeker that has only been killing champions and ultimates?!" Ebonwumon exclaimed.  
  
"Why not? After all, he is the fifth most powerful digimon in this dimension and he is also the partner of the two rulers of Imp City. Beelzemon would be a perfect candidate."  
  
"I should have figured that you little retards would want me here to do your dirty work." Said Impmon as he stepped out of the shadows, Ai beside him. "Hey Zhu, if you want something done, do it your damned self!"  
  
"Yeah. Me, Mako, and Impmon don't really like being your scapegoats, Sovereigns." Ai retorted as he bowed down slightly before raising his eyes to glare at Zhuquiamon. "And now that me and Impmon know that the only reason you called us here was to use us, we're really inclined to head home."  
  
Ai and Impmon just stood there, side-by-side, shooting daggers at the four Sovereigns, especially Zhuquiamon. It was clear that they did not like arriving and finding the four digital rulers in a secret meeting that would end in the younger of the twin Tamers and his diabolical partner playing assassin for the Sovereign. Zhuquiamon just started to laugh deeply, pissing off the Tamer-partner duo even more.  
  
"You come into a private meeting that I invited you to then openly insult me with your disrespect? I should crush you where you stand." Zhuquiamon replied as he descended closer to the ground to be able to speak to them a little more closely. However, Impmon's quick digivolution to his mega form stopped any movement in the area.  
  
"I would advise you not to make another move, you Sovereign scum." Said the mighty dark king, Beelzemon, as he pulled out his two shotguns and leveled them directly at Zhuquiamon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So you're sayin' that there's a rouge Tamer who's been killin' ultas and then takin' their data without a second though, right T?" Barret asked as we walked onwards toward Imp City to pick up three of Mako's specially made giga-cycles for our journey into the deep desert. The motorcycles were based off of Beelzemon's old vehicle, which is why I loved riding them whenever I got to drive. They were fast, sleek, and the epitome of true style with the solid black frame.  
  
"That's what I was told. Renamon said that the Tamer was a data-seeker that we should watch out for." I replied as we crested the second to last hill before we'd be in the sector where Imp City resided. "But seriously; if he really wants a fight, Blackguilmon and I will be happy to wipe the floor with him and whatever weakling he has for a partner. After all, we've been itching for a worthy opponent for quite some time."  
  
"Takeidmon? If we fight him, could I digivolve again?" Blackguilmon asked as we trudged on. "I haven't needed to since the fight with Mastertyranomon and that was only because he was an ultimate."  
  
"Sure thing, boy. After all, if this nut case is destroying ultimates then we might need to go to the champion level but only maybe." I answered, causing both of us to laugh good-heartedly. My partner and I knew that, together, there was no one in this world or the next that could beat us.  
  
"Trumpet's Call!" Shouted a female digimon behind us before a sound wave of pure energy shot past us. I knew who it was before I even turned; there was only one person that I knew that would act like that. It was the same girl I had had a crush on for over a year now, Barret's sister, Jeni Wong.  
  
In unison, the three of us that had nearly got blasted by her champion level partner's attack turned around, each of us wearing a death glare in our eyes. As I had expected, there stood both Jeni and the champion-leveled angel digimon, Cherumon, at the top of the hill we had just crested.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Barret roared furiously.  
  
She smiled innocently, a smile that made the color in my face redden at least a few shades. I was about to wave like an idiot but thankfully the next exchange snapped me out of the lover-boy phase. "Hello to you too, brother. Matt, Takeid, as always it is a pleasure to see both of you." She was always so polite and well mannered which asked the question 'How could she possibly be related to Barret?'  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
"Well I overheard mother and father talking and heard that you and your friends were going to the Digital World so I decided to follow along." She answered with another smile that made me blush even more. Meanwhile, Barret was going psycho but I could not have cared less.  
  
"And you thought that you could just come along?!" Barret spat. "This is a vacation for my friends and me alone so scram!"  
  
"It's a free digi-world."  
  
"Take a hike, you pathetic tag-a-long piece of crap!"  
  
"Dude, you don't have to be so mean..." I whispered to him. "She is your sis and she's one of us, after all."  
  
"Shut up, lover-boy!" He replied meanly. "It figures that you'd take her side because after all, you've wanted to get with her since I don't know when."  
  
Matt shot a quick glance at me, watching to see what I was going to do next. The quieter of my two best friends could easily tell that something was about to go down, something big and, with the way things were looking right now, painful.  
  
'He's not worth it, Takeid. Don't do anything you'll regret later.' I told myself silently, all the while shooting an icy stare directly him. I wasn't even blushing anymore; he had clearly overstepped his bounds. "Shut up." I said fiercely, an inferno of dark flames roaring behind my eyes. At that moment, I felt that if I opened my mouth again, I would be spitting the flames like my partner did.  
  
"Make me! I'll take you on right here and now!"  
  
My hands were balled into fists, the knuckles turning whiter and whiter by the second. I was ready to put him into the ground. In my mind, a diabolical melody played about, the music repeating itself to help me concentrate on Barret and Barret alone. "Fine."  
  
"Oh you really think you got a chance?! That's really ri-!" He spat before I silenced him by lifting him off his feet, his scrawny little neck firm in my grip.  
  
"Takeid! Stop it now!" Matt screamed as he realized it could get far worse than he had originally thought. I threw Barret backwards to the ground, eyeing him malevolently as he gasped for air while he sat up on the grassy hill.  
  
Jeni rushed down to her brother immediately, all the while looking at me in a pained and accusing way like all of this was my fault even though her brother was the one with an extremely small level of control over his temper. He liked to start fights so I'd finish them for him, that was how it always went.  
  
"Are you finished now?" I asked, an icy edge in my voice.  
  
He just glared up at me, a snarl set on his lips.  
  
"Brother, it's alright. I should have asked you first if I could have come along." Jeni said, drawing the tension away from Barret and I and back towards her where it could be dealt with non-violently. "If you want me to leave, I'll head back home with Seramon."  
  
"Nah, it's cool sis." He answered, lightening up again almost immediately. "If you want to come along with us, it's not cool for me to be a jerk and say you can't. So, you comin'?"  
  
She smiled again as she helped him back to his feet. "I would be delighted to. After all, I would love to visit Mako again and see if she has made any new inventions since our last visit."  
  
We started walking again, most of the time in an uneasy silence besides a little small talk between Barret, Jeni, or Matt. I was silent and they all knew why. 'You idiot! You lost it again and acted like a friggin' Megidramon! Thank Kami that you didn't hurt him too bad.' After a long while of mentally berating myself I finally apologized to Barret and then began talking again as well.  
  
We continued to walk onward for the next two hours, stopping for lunch about halfway through the long journey. It was getting close to time for the change from night to day when we finally came to within the last two miles from Imp City, a very good thing because everyone did not want to have to walk through this desert at night and Ai and Mako were probably expecting us.  
  
I could see the lights of the massive city in the valley below us as we emerged from between two large hills. It looked so inviting and welcoming in the distance but we were not going to the city for a long visit so there would not be any tourism time. However, we were going to allow ourselves a little bit of free time for some fun before we set off again. After all, this was a vacation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"My lord, there is a small group of children and digimon approaching from the east. Should I prepare for battle?" Asked Hazard's partner digimon as he watched the kids move steadily down the side of the slope.  
  
'If I reveal myself to someone I cannot kill yet, then I would have to retreat without their partner's data. However, if I fight them and then just scare them off, they would be more frightened of me when I do decide to destroy them.' Hazard thought silently as he stood up to watch the four young humans.  
  
His mechanical eye spun around in its metallic socket, intent on getting a better look at the four people below him. He knelt down on the ground and picked up a small rock in his left robotic arm, crushing it into a fine powder when he closed his fist. "Why not? I think it is about time we came out of the shadows."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Replied the charcoal gray digimon as he walked to the edge of the ridge that overlooked the human Tamers. Behind him, Hazard ran a robotic hand through the platinum hair that was wildly spiked all along his head. 'It is almost time, my love. This schism is nearly over with.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Me: Well there you have it folks, another chapter finally complete.  
  
Rika: I've read funeral programs with more life.  
  
Me: Oh shut up wench.  
  
Well please review it and I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
